


Little numbers: First meeting

by autumnleaves (SignOnTheBlankPage)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignOnTheBlankPage/pseuds/autumnleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All rights to the respective owner (iknowitainteasy) of the original story. I don't mean to steal anyone else's ideas nor do I want to engage in copyright infringement or plagiarism. This is simply my idea of what could have happened when they first met.</p>
<p>Author's note: The idea for this story is NOT my own. There's a finished, chaptered fic called "Little numbers". It's an AU where Blaine accidentally sends a text message to the wrong number. The story is written entirely in dialogue-form and it's really rather interesting. If you haven't read it yet, click the link above! It's definitely worth the read! My little ficlet here focuses solely on the first meeting in person. The first three lines of what I'm about to post are taken from the original story for the sole purpose of "easing into things". I should also mention that it takes place between chapter 19 and 20 (20 is the last one) but isn't canon as it's almost like chapter 20 doesn't exist.<br/>This was first written in 2012 and posted on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little numbers: First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18258) by iknowitainteasy. 



> Disclaimer: All rights to the respective owner (iknowitainteasy) of the original story. I don't mean to steal anyone else's ideas nor do I want to engage in copyright infringement or plagiarism. This is simply my idea of what could have happened when they first met.
> 
> Author's note: The idea for this story is NOT my own. There's a finished, chaptered fic called "Little numbers". It's an AU where Blaine accidentally sends a text message to the wrong number. The story is written entirely in dialogue-form and it's really rather interesting. If you haven't read it yet, click the link above! It's definitely worth the read! My little ficlet here focuses solely on the first meeting in person. The first three lines of what I'm about to post are taken from the original story for the sole purpose of "easing into things". I should also mention that it takes place between chapter 19 and 20 (20 is the last one) but isn't canon as it's almost like chapter 20 doesn't exist.  
> This was first written in 2012 and posted on Livejournal.

 

 

 

_"Turn around."_

 

_"I..."_

 

_"Turn around, before I change my mind."_

 

-

 

  
Blaine clutches his cell phone to his hear, his eyes closing of their own accord. So this is it. 

His heart is pounding in his chest, his palms get sweaty and, for a moment, he contemplates refusing to obey the order. There's no doubt about it that it was indeed an order. But he's scared that Kurt's going to disappear again if he doesn't turn around and can't risk not doing it. He just can't. 

  
Taking a deep breath, he slowly starts to turn until he's facing him... at least he  _assumes_  that he's facing Kurt. His eyes are still closed, his heart is still beating like a drum. 

  
"Hi."

  
Blaine's eyes shoot open when Kurt's voice reaches his ears; this time, not just through the phone. He can hear the boy's voice loud and clear, without any static noises in the background. It's every bit as wonderful now as it was whenever they talked on the phone. Quite high for a boy, yes, but just as... beautiful.

  
"Oh. Wow." Speaking of beautiful, Kurt  _definitely_  is. Beautiful, he means. 

  
Kurt cocks his head to one side, his lips curled into a shy yet sassy smile. "Is that a good 'wow'?"

  
"Oh gosh. Of course. I... I didn't think you'd be so... so dashing. And gorgeous. And...  _beautiful_." 

  
Kurt blushes and it makes Blaine think that it makes Kurt even more attractive. It sure brings out the color of his eyes, although Blaine isn't even sure what that color actually  _is_. Blue? Green? And a hint of something else. Amazing. He has never met anyone with eyes as gorgeous as Kurt's. 

  
"Seriously. You're... stunning." 

  
"Oh, shush." 

  
The smile on Kurt's face widens though, so Blaine isn't too worried. "And you sure are tall. Which... is not really surprising since I am a little below average."

  
"You're fine." 

  
"I am?" Blaine grins and takes a step towards Kurt, never once looking at anything but Kurt's eyes. 

  
It's been five months. He has been in love with a guy for, well, maybe not five, but probably about four months. A guy he, up until about four  _minutes_  ago, didn't even know what he looked like. But boy, if  _that's_ , if  _he's_ , what you get for taking a chance, he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. 

  
And then he reaches out and pulls Kurt closer for a hug. His nose is so close to Kurt's neck and he tries to be really careful and not too suspicious when he... well,  _sniffs_  at him. He even  _smells_  wonderful. Goddamn. 

  
Blaine hugs him for a moment too long but Kurt doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he holds him right back and the feeling of happiness surging through Blaine makes him almost giddy with excitement. Biting his lip, he finally pulls back and then gives Kurt a rather bashful smile. "So... would you care for a cup of coffee?" 

  
All the usual bitchiness, the delight in teasing each other, seems to be temporarily forgotten when Kurt returns Blaine's smile and reaches out to touch Blaine's arm. "I'd love to." 

 


End file.
